Rock With You
by The Last Loving Hero
Summary: My name is Carrie Beff and I wasn't always a Newman. *A Four Chapter Grojband AU* *Also On My Wattpad and Tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

My name is Carrie Beff and I wasn't always a Newman. Surprising right?

I actually use to like Corey Riffin. We were as close as our siblings. Then everything suddenly changed. Our band broke up over something stupid and Laney came along. We were never meant to mention the band again. When their band was created, I was surprised. Cause of what happened. Cause Corey didn't want to play again.

Cause they were called Grojband and we had been called GrojbandMini. Yeah. It was a horrible name, but it worked out for us. See, we were those kids that went around and played. We weren't that great or that popular, but we were cute at least.

Now, I'm a Newman at age seventeen and Corey's in Grojband.

How did everything start, you ask. Well. I guess I'll tell you since I've told you this much.

Trina Riffin and Corey Riffin moved into their house when I was about one. My parents knew Mr. Riffin from his cooking magazines and from other places. A lot of people wanted to be friends with the two siblings. Except me. I was to young to want to be friends with anyone really, but when our parents hung out so did Corey and I. Eventually over the years Corey and I made more friends who would become members in our separate bands. At age nine, Corey popped a question.

By age nine, I was already playing guitar and so was he. I played so we could have something in common. He played because he loved it. Soon after we both started, his friends and mine got to playing something.

Back then they were close. Yeah. Corey was friends with Kon and Konnie. I was friends with Larry, Kim, and Konnie. We were a tight group, at least I thought we were. Who would have known we would be enemies years later?

"Hey Carrie!" Corey said one evening as we hung out together in his garage.

"Yeah?" I questioned as I tried to get a note right on something I was given during lessons. Even after two years of playing, I wasn't the best.

"Do you want to start a band?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Who heard of a bunch of kids starting a band?

"What?" I asked, "Do you think it's a good idea?" Corey nodded.

"You and I can switch out every so often," At this point I could tell he had been thinking over this for a while, "Larry can be the bassist. Kim and Kin can switch out as well! And the same thing for Kon and Konnie!" He was excited. Way to excited at this idea. I had a gut feeling back then that this was going to be a bad idea, but who can say no to Corey Riffin? I sighed and finally got the note right. I smiled and looked at Corey.

"Let's do it!" And that's how we became GrojbandMini. Years later as I look upon that memory, I wish that I would have listened to the gut feeling. Maybe then we could have stayed friends and not be enemies now. Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe we were meant to become enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess you're now wondering how we broke apart. Well, GrojbandMini didn't last as long as Corey wanted. A girl walked into both of our lives.

Her name was Sandra and she was thirteen and so were we. Sandra was already one of those girls who wanted all the boys and called upon her beauty to get them. Her target, unknown to us, was Corey.

Sandra was a life ruiner.

I wish I had known. By this time, I thought we were going to last forever. I had dreams that we all married[Larry married some chick he met somehow] and were happy. That wasn't going to happen. Sandra made sure of it. She got close to all of us, expecially me. I made bad choices.

I hung out with her more and stopped going to practice because of how much she wanted me to do. Back then I didn't know she was using me, no matter how many times Corey would try to tell me. Sandra asked about Corey and the band all the time. I told her everything she wanted to know. I didn't know she was taking mental notes. If I knew, maybe I would have made a better choice.

One day, rumors started to float around. I didn't understand who would spread rumors, but to me back then they were pretty bad. Someone thought I wanted to quit the band. Corey seemed a bit mad at me that evening when they came over for dinner. I offered to practice with him, but he told me it wasn't worth it. I didn't know what to do.

Instead of going to Kim or Konnie like I should have, I went to Sandra. I told her my fears, told her I was hurt by Corey. She was excited. She promised me she would help me.

I didn't know she meant help me lose the band. I allowed her to speak to Corey and then went to him after her. He seemed worst.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, worried, "Did I do something?" His automatic response was harsh.

"Don't tell me you don't know," He snapped, "You want to quit! You've been spreading rumors about us!" I looked at him, surprised. I hadn't even heard rumors about the rest of the band. Just about me.

"Corey I would never!" I responded and he glared at me.

"Yeah sure," He coldly responded, "That's what they all say," He glared at me and I frowned, "The band's over! We're over!" And like that, Sandra had ruined our band and our chance of being friends. I went up to her the next day for comfort and she brushed me off. I wasn't any use to her now that Corey was free from the band. That's when I knew Corey had been right. I ran to Kim and Konnie's house and fell to my knees on their porch steps. I was overwhelmed with emotions. They, along with Larry, came outside and comforted me.

They were and are my true friends. I decided right then that I would show Corey that I never wanted to quit. I would show Corey I was stronger than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Age Sixteen. A new girl came to Peaceville. Around this time we, the current Newmans, played our instruments for fun, occasionally getting gigs by accident. Grojband wasn't a band and I had found out that Corey stopped playing after the drama with Sandra. I was disappointed.

We were now in our second year of what is considered High School. Class hadn't started yet. It was the middle of the year and I still hadn't gotten use to having a class with all the members of GrojbandMini. As I was talking to Kim about something, the teacher interrupted everyone.

"We have a new student. Meet Laney Penn," The girl was kind of short and had a instrument at her side, something that looked like a bass. I wondered why she brought it to school with her. She slightly blushed at everyone's attention, "Miss Penn you can sit next to Corey Riffin," He waved her over and she went to sit with him. I was automatically jealous. Why could a new girl sit with Corey when I was suppose to be friends with him?

"Stop daydreaming loser," A voice said to me that day during class. Yeah, Sandra was still around and she was more evil that ever. She had dated almost every guy in the school. Some of the only ones were the ones she didn't like and the old members of GrojbandMini. Corey would never date her for some reason I didn't know.

Days later I was walking with Larry in town. We were talking about becoming an official band. That's when I saw something. I told him to wait and I ran up the sidewalk to a poster up ahead. Like I thought, it was advertising some band that had a familiar looking name. I was frozen there and didn't know how to move. Larry walked up.

"What's up?" He asked before seeing the poster. He followed my eyes to the poster, "No way," He ripped the poster off the telephone pole and read it out loud, "This evening at the Garage is a free concert for a new band called Grojband," Underneath that was Corey's address, "They've moved on Carrie," I nodded and turned to him.

"Larry, we're now an official band starting this second! We're going to show Grojband how to play!" He smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to call the band?" I started to think and then I smiled.

"What about the Newmans?"


	4. Chapter 4

Now I'm eighteen. My dreams I had when I was a kid are gone and now I have new dreams. I sometimes lie in bed and wish none of that had ever happened. Then I start to think and remember that if it didn't, I wouldn't be a Newman today. All this had been haunting me over the years. It's finally out and now I feel free.

Seeing Corey tomorrow during our shared gig might not be to bad anymore. He's good at playing his guitar and never lost his greatness. I sometimes feel proud of where he is today. Yeah, his sister is a jerk and has changed for the worst but at least everything has almost worked out. Maybe one day a boy will whoosh Mina off her feet and take her away from Trina. Then we can be free of the Riffins.

My parents aren't as close to their father anymore, due to Trina's attitude and how I act around Corey. I hate that I ruined their friendship just because I don't like him anymore. He accused me of something I didn't do and wouldn't listen to me.

Kim's here to pick me up. I can't drive yet because I'm not really in a rush to drive. Mostly because of Trina's driving. I wave bye to my parents before leaving to join the twins in the band's van. We pick up Larry and get our instruments from his home. Then we leave to our gig. As we get closer, I get nervous. I have no reason to be nervous, so I don't know why I am.

Grojband's already there and they make a comment about us being late. I roll my eyes and help the others get everything out. We then head inside with Grojband. We've got five minutes until they go on stage. Corey looks really nervous. Laney tries to calm him down and she does. He looks at her with this weird expression. I glance at my band mates to see something I rarely see on Kim's face. She misses them.

"Go ahead," I hear myself speak, "If you miss being friends with them, we can try to end the rivalry," The three look at me, shocked. I smile at them, "It's getting tiring," Kim smiles back at me and takes the first step forward. Kin looks up from messing with something on his keyboard. It's like he knows something's up. He looks at us, shrugs, and then goes back to his keyboard. Kim heads over to him and knells next to him to help with his keyboard. He seems surprised and his face turns slightly red. I smile. Corey and the others look shocked. Before he can remove Kim from where she is, I step forward, "Riffin! This rivalry is over!" He looks shocked again.

"W-What?" He asks and I smile.

"It's over. I'm done competing against you because of the past. The Newmans are not going to back down from gigs, but we're not your enemies anymore," This was the start of a great team up.

Corey nodded.

"Okay," He said, "We can try to be friends," Laney looked shocked and so did the other members. He held out his fist for a fist-bump. I hit mine against his.


End file.
